Blame it on the Book
by Buzz-chan
Summary: One version of how Serena and Darien fell in love.
1. Default Chapter

Ok.so this is actually the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I found it amongst all the disks I seem to have stock-piled. I think you'll be able to tell it's my first throughout. It's definitely not the best. *sigh* Oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyway! Standard disclaimer.don't own Sailor Moon no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Blame it on the Book  
  
"Hey Andrew! How's business?" The dark haired man walked into the arcade with his physics book in hand.  
  
"Hi Darien. Same as usual. Getting ready to study for your exam tomorrow?" the blonde behind the counter inquired about the book.  
  
"Nah. I've already studied. Just got finished as a matter of fact." Darien sat on a stool by the counter.  
  
  
  
Just as he sat down, the door opened once again to allow two girls to enter the arcade.  
  
"I just don't understand it Lita. I don't think I'll ever do better than a C in math." Darien instantly recognized the whining voice of the blonde who always wore pigtail.  
  
"Sure you will Serena. It just takes time. It will come to you eventually. Look on the bright side," the brown haired girl paused.  
  
"How could this possibly have a bright side?" Serena looked at her friend waiting for an answer.  
  
"At least it's not as bad as your last one," Lita's mouth curled into a hopeful smile.  
  
"Let me see that!" Darien snatched the test paper Serena was holding. "Hmm...Another D huh Meatball head?"  
  
"Give that back Darien!" Serena pleaded.  
  
"With as bad as you're doing, you might as well quit while you're just slightly behind, Meatball Head," Darien chuckled as a brown haired guy walked in through the door.  
  
"For the last time, my name is Serena not Meatball Head! Now give that back!" Why is he so mean to me? I just want my paper back! Can't he just leave me alone for once!?  
  
Darien sat back down on his stool and examined the Math test closer; meanwhile, the brown haired guy, Ken, sat down on a stool next to Darien. "This is the easiest stuff in the world! And how could you have missed that?! Even for you, that's pretty bad!" After he finished criticizing her paper, Darien looked at the blonde again. He watched her soft, pink lips  
  
tremble. Then he noticed her beautiful blue eyes were filling with water. He knew that he had hurt her. It wasn't as if he had actually meant to, but he had. The want to apologize to her was strong, but he couldn't do it. Darien Chiba just wasn't the kind of guy to apologize.  
  
"I-I have to go home Lita, bye!" Serena tore out of the arcade just before the first tear fell, of course, she almost tripped at the door.  
  
"You know, you can be a real jerk Darien," Lita grabbed Serena's test and took off. "Serena! Wait!"  
  
"I'd have to agree with Lita on this one Darien," Ken sat leaning against the counter while his hand propped up his chin. All the while, he was staring out the door.  
  
"Oh come on Ken. Just because you like Lita doesn't mean you have to agree with her on everything." Darien rolled his dark blue eyes.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ken's face was bright red, and his blue eyes became round.  
  
"It's obvious Ken. You agree with Lita so much that you make me sick!"  
  
"That's absolutely ridiculous Darien. I don't know what you're talking about. She's my friend, more of a sister as a matter of fact."  
  
"Oh, is that why you blushed?" The corner of Darien's mouth curled up into a slight smile.  
  
"What about you Darien?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'What about you'?" Darien looked at Andrew suspiciously.  
  
"I saw that smile when you heard Serena's voice." Andrew's mouth stretched into a wide smile.  
  
"Now *that* is ridiculous Andrew."  
  
"If you like her so much, why do you torment her? I don't think that's the way to win her over." Andrew reached across the counter and smacked Darien with a rolled up newspaper to make sure he was still paying attention. His mind seemed to wander all too often lately.  
  
"Ow! I'm listening! Who said I wanted to win anyone over anyway? I never said I liked the little cry baby. Anyway, who could possibly like someone who not only wears meatballs on top of her head but also has them inside her head!?" Darien's downcast eyes discovered his physics book on the counter. "Well, I had better go study. After all, I don't want to end up with a  
  
Serena grade on my test." he stood up to leave.  
  
"That's what I thought. You just proved me right Darien." Andrew's smile grew wider. Both Darien and Ken squinted their eyes in puzzlement at Andrew.  
  
"What are you babbling about now?"  
  
"You do like Serena; you're running away from this conversation."  
  
"I just need to study. That does not mean I'm running away."  
  
"It does when you've already studied Darien." Andrew turned to help a customer and Ken looked away with a huge smile on his face, leaving Darien to stand in the middle of the arcade, turning all shades of red. 


	2. Part 2

Owwww....*rubs back of head* I decided to update quicker than usual do to a repeated smacking to the back of my head. Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next part too! ^^ Standard disclaimers apply (meaning I don't own 'em).  
  
Blame it on the Book Pt 2  
  
Half way to Serena's house, Lita caught up with the running blonde.  
  
"Serena! Hey, WAIT UP!" Lita grabbed Serena's shoulder. "Stop Serena...come on...sit down..I..I need..a rest." Lita said between breaths.  
  
Serena gladly took a seat on a nearby bench. Tears, although they had slowed, still made paths down her cheeks, while she breathed heavily from running. Lita sat down next to her friend and handed her the test paper.  
  
"Why is he so mean?" Serena spoke after a few minutes while looking at the huge D on the top of her paper.  
  
"He's Darien, that's why. The question is, why did you run? Normally you fight back," Lita hid the slight smile.  
  
"I ran because.....because I imagined what my mother is going to do when I get home," Serena had stopped crying and looked at Lita.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, let's get going. If your mom kicks you out again, we'll go to the library and study for that science test next week," Lita stood up and smiled at Serena.  
  
"Study? Are you going brain dead Lita?" Serena giggled as she stood up.  
  
  
  
Serena opened the front door and stepped inside of her house as quietly as possible. As she closed the door a voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Serena? Honey, is that you? How did you do in yesterday's math test? Bring it here and let me see it." The cheerful voice told Serena that she might be able to return home before dinner.  
  
"Hi mom. Here's the test." Serena looked at her mom waiting for the explosion.  
  
As Serena watched her mom, she noticed the horns that started to sprout from her head. (AN: here's where the personal experience comes in!) Mrs. Tsukino's eyes began to turn yellow as they widened. The once pinkish skin was now a sickening green. The woman that stood before Serena grew to twice her normal size and her teeth grew long and jagged. This thing was no longer Serena's mother. No, now it was much worse. It was the Bad Grade Monster.  
  
  
  
Serena left her house with her head hung low. As she stepped out the door, Lita walked up to her side from where she had been waiting by a bush.  
  
"How long ya got?"  
  
"Three hours," Serena stated sullenly. She still had her test paper in hand.  
  
As they walked on in silence, Lita noticed Darien walking in their direction, "Uh, Serena?"  
  
"What Lita?"  
  
"Maybe we should stop at the temple first, you think?"  
  
"Why? So Raye can insult me too?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't Meatball Head and Lita? I thought you were going home." Darien walked closer to the two girls.  
  
"Shut up Darien. Why don't you..." Lita didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.  
  
"Here Darien, why don't you make fun of my test score some more?" Serena had crumpled up her test and proceeded to launch it directly at Darien's head. "I have something more important to do."  
  
"My head is not a trash can Meatball Head." Darien stated as Serena started to walk past him.  
  
"Sure it is. If it isn't, then there's not much difference." Serena knocked on Darien's forehead with her knuckles, and then skipped off.  
  
"What can I say Darien? She's got you there." Lita smiled at Darien then took off after Serena, who had fallen down at the curb.  
  
Darien stood watching as Lita helped Serena up and wished that he were Lita so that he could help Serena. What am I thinking? Then he noticed the two girls were walking away and he wondered if he should follow them. Follow them? Why in the world should I follow them? Yet...it would be an interesting experience. Darien started walking in the direction he had last seen Serena going. 


	3. Part 3

*sighs* I'm just not getting enough reviews for this. *sniffle* I need you to feed my ego!!!! *sighs again* Oh well, I'm glad some people are reading this though! ^^ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I really appreciate it! Well, I suppose I have to legally state the disclaimer now, but come on..how many people would actually believe me if I Idid/I say I owned Sailor Moon? Oh all right.I admit it, I don't own them...enjoy the story!  
  
Blame it on the Book Part 3  
  
"That was great Serena!" Lita was smiling proudly at her friend. "I especially loved the part where you knocked him on the head."  
  
Serena and Lita giggled at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" a girl with short blue hair stepped from out from one of the stores.  
  
"Hi Ami! We just had a little run in with Darien, that's all. Hey! I just had a great idea! Let's get...." Serena's eyes filled with joy.  
  
"Here it comes," Lita watched Serena knowing what was coming next.  
  
"ICE CREAM!! Last one there pays!" Serena took off at full speed towards the arcade.  
  
"Well, I guess she's not going to the library," Lita sighed.  
  
  
  
"So anyway Ami, I got kicked out again," Serena stuffed another heaping spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. This was her second bowl since they had gotten to the arcade.  
  
"How long this time Serena?" Ami watched her friend stuff two more spoonfuls in her mouth before answering.  
  
"Shree howursh. Hey! At least I can come home in time for dinner!" Serena's eyes lit up at the mention of dinner. She had finished off her bowl of ice cream.  
  
What the three girls hadn't noticed was that Darien had sneaked in behind them. He sat in a nearby booth, and he had heard Serena's entire story. How awful! And I made it worse by criticizing her paper. Way to go Darien! Now she'll hate you forever. Wait, why should I care? She should learn to study. Darien tried to convince himself that he shouldn't feel bad for Serena, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Aww, who are you kidding Darien? Even Andrew could tell you think she's cute. *Sigh* Oh well, I guess Andrews right. I should treat her better.  
  
"Well speak of the devil." Lita's voice cut into Darien's thoughts. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"None of your business Lita. Can't a guy come into his hang out to enjoy....uh....some wonderful food?" Oh yeah Darien, great save. I'm sooo sure you convinced her.  
  
"Oh really? I thought you were heading the other way when we passed you." Serena raised her eyebrows at Darien. He has to be lying. But why? That doesn't make any sense.  
  
"Maybe I changed my mind Meatball Head." Doh!  
  
Darien watched Serena's face turn bright red. He knew he had screwed up. Big time. Darien waited for the come back. He watched Serena with huge eyes, and his breathing grew faster. Involuntarily, he gulped.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Andrew looked at Serena and Darien.  
  
"Darien just called Serena Meatball Head again." Ami, looking frightened, told Andrew.  
  
"Oh. Um. Excuse me, I need to find something behind the counter," Andrew ducked behind the counter quickly.  
  
"Call me Meatball Head one more time. I dare you." Serena's voice was low and her eyes were but mere slits.  
  
He didn't mean to. Really he didn't. It just slipped out. It's not like he could have stopped it. Purely a natural reaction. Any way put it, he still said it.  
  
"Meatball Head." Two solemn, lonely words.  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide again. Everyone gasped. A crash was heard from behind the counter. Broken glass slide out into plain view. A trembling hand reached out and picked up the bigger pieces. By this time, everyone in the arcade was watching the scene. Even Lita didn't think Darien could be so stupid.  
  
Serena lifted her hand to Darien's face. Darien closed his eyes, expecting to feel the hand on his cheek, full force. When nothing happened, Darien opened his eyes to one single finger that said everything in the world. That long slender finger stood straight up right between Darien's sapphire eyes.  
  
Before Darien noticed what Serena's other hand had grabbed from a nearby table, a cold waterfall landed on his head and ran down his chest and back. He inhaled long and deep from the cold and a shiver ran up his spine. Darien Chiba, Mr. Idiot himself, was soaking wet. 


	4. Part 4

Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! ^^ Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story thus far! I was kinda reluctant to actually post this one for the simple fact that it's my first fan fic. But I'm glad so many people enjoy it!  
  
Anyway, I suppose I need to say the stupid disclaimer now.. *sigh* I don't own the characters associated with the show Sailor Moon. There.it's said. Now, enjoy the story! ^^  
  
Blame it on the Book Pt 4  
  
"Well Darien, how does it feel to become a human waterfall?" Andrew looked at the soaked man sitting in front of him. The three girls had since left.  
  
"Shut up Andrew."  
  
"I still can't believe you were stupid enough to call her Meatball Head again," Ken chuckled and got a laugh out of Andrew and Greg.  
  
"Shut up Ken."  
  
"I wish I could have been there. She really flipped you off? Wow." Greg could hardly believe the story if not for Darien being soaked and all.  
  
"Shut up Greg."  
  
"Hey! Maybe I could work that into a song.  
  
There was this guy,  
  
There was this girl.  
  
He knew how to make her mad  
  
And decided to give it a whirl.  
  
Afterwards, he was so sad,  
  
Not to mention soaked.  
  
Hmmm, it could work." Chad sung off key which made everyone groan.  
  
Everyone shouted, "Shut up Chad!"  
  
"She really flipped him off?!" Greg was stuck on the issue.  
  
"Yeah, she really did. I should know, I was there." Andrew replied.  
  
"Damn it! I said SHUT UP!" Darien scowled at his four friends. They could hardly believe their eyes. The cool, calm and collective Darien not so cool, calm, or collective?  
  
"Whoa man, take it easy," Chad managed to pull up the words through his clenched throat.  
  
"Don't tell me to take it easy. I just had freezing cold water dumped on my head," Darien, now cool, calm, and collective again, took a drink of his coffee, which finished it off.  
  
"Another cup Darien?" Andrew asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, the usual."  
  
"I know, I know. De-caf with a little milk one sugar. I got it."  
  
The group sat in silence while Andrew made the coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Darien took the cup from Andrew.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe you," The girl with black hair stated after Lita and Ami told the entire story, finger and all.  
  
"It's true. I swear it Raye," Ami looked at Raye and Mina.  
  
"Are you serious? Serena, our little Bun-chan, Miss Sweet and Innocent, really flipped Darien off?" Mina looked doubtfully at Ami.  
  
"Of course we're serious," Lita looked over at Serena, who was sitting near a window. "Serena? Are you all right? You haven't said a word the entire time we've been here."  
  
"I'm okay," Serena was unconvincing.  
  
Mina smiled to herself. She had just gotten a devilish idea. I'm in the mood for a date. Maybe Darien's friend Ken will go. Serena looks like she could use one too. Maybe.......  
  
"Mina......Mina......Mina!.....MINA!!" Raye's persistent voice cut into Mina's thoughts, but it was too late to stop them. She had it all worked out.  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry, I kinda spaced out there."  
  
"Well no duh," Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"Are you going to the movies with us tomorrow or not?"  
  
"Sure, I don't think I'm doing anything. But do you mind if I bring a few *guests* and we go out to dinner afterwards?"  
  
"Depends. Does he look like my old boyfriend?" Lita giggled.  
  
"*Everyone* looks like your old boyfriend!" Everyone groaned.  
  
Mina smiled to herself again, as she dwelled deep into her thoughts. It's perfect. I had better get started though. I've only got until tomorrow to plan everything out exactly. Ha ha! The match maker strikes!  
  
"Uh guys, I need to leave. I have a few things I need to....um...do. See ya later!" Mina took off before any questions could be asked.  
  
"Wonder what she's got planned," Ami watched her friend run out the door.  
  
"Dates, duh," Raye grinned at Ami.  
  
"I know, but who? And why did she run out so quickly?"  
  
"Good question Ami," Lita looked puzzled.  
  
  
  
The phone rang three times before Andrew could answer it.  
  
"Hello? Crown Arcade, this Andrew. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi Andrew! Is Ken there?" Mina's voice sounded slightly muffled.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a minute Mina." Andrew sounded disappointed but Mina didn't notice. "Ken, it's for you." Andrew handed the phone to Ken.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ken, its Mina. I have a question."  
  
"Hi Mina, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you and the guys would like to go to a movie and dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Let me ask," Ken put his hand over the receiver and turned to the guys. "Hey, do you want to go out for a movie and dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No." Darien sat motionless.  
  
"Everyone but Darien says it's cool."  
  
"Oh no. Dariens not getting out that easily. He has to come."  
  
"Hey Darien, Mina says you have to come."  
  
"Tell her no way. I'm not going."  
  
"Mina..."  
  
"I heard. Tell him that he is coming if I have to drag him there by his ears."  
  
"She says you're coming if she has to drag you by your ears."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll be there."  
  
"He's coming."  
  
"Good. See you tomorrow Ken." Mina smiled to herself. Everything was going as planned.  
  
"Bye Mina."  
  
The phone receiver clicked down. The guys looked at each other realizing for the first time that they had just been set up.  
  
"I wonder who she set me up with," Andrew wiped the counter.  
  
"I don't know. But I think we might have just gotten ourselves into a bit of trouble though." Greg smiled. 


	5. Part 5

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so much! Thank you all for the reviews I've gotten! ^^ Due to turbulence in my household.I'm not sure if I'll be updating this story A LOT or not very often at all. I'm hoping more for the first choice. Disclaimer.I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon. Please don't sue! *begs* I've got enough problems in my screwed up life right now!  
  
Blame it on the Book Pt 5  
"All right Mina, who'd you set us up with?" Raye walked into the arcade.  
  
"I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait until tonight to find out," Mina smiled devilishly at her friend.  
  
"Oh come on, just a little hint?" Lita begged.  
  
"Nope, not one itsy-bitsy, teensy-weensy little hint."  
  
"You are impossible. I have half a mind to just stay home and study. I'm only five chapters ahead you know. I'm afraid I've been slacking off," Ami looked worried, realizing just how far behind she was in being ahead.  
  
"You can study anytime. I guess that if it will make you come I'll give you one hint."  
  
"Tell us! Please!" Raye begged.  
  
"You have to promise to come first. You can't figure out the hint and then not show."  
  
"We promise," Everyone looked at Mina and waited, while they took a seat.  
  
"Okay, your hint is that every one of you knows everyone of them," Mina smiled, knowing they would have to show because they had promised.  
  
"That's not much of a hint Mina," Raye and Lita said at the same time.  
  
"It was still a hint and you promised you would show, so no backing out now," Mina smiled at them.  
  
"Look, there Serena. I wonder if she's feeling any better," Lita waved her hands at Serena to catch her attention.  
  
"Hey guys," Serena took a seat next to Mina.  
  
"Mina still won't tell us who she's got us set up with tonight," Raye glared at Mina.  
  
"I'm not going. I don't feel like going out."  
  
"Please Serena. You have to come!"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"You're going to stand up your date? He all ready said he was coming. Just imagine how bad you're going to make him feel," Mina stuck out her lip in a full fledged pout.  
  
"Put your lip away, you've all ready guilt tripped me into going. Who is this guy any way."  
  
"She won't tell you. She gave us a lousy hint but that was all," Ami sighed.  
  
"You suck big time Mina," Serena propped her head up with her hands.  
  
Mina looked up in time to see the guys walking in the door and heading in her direction. Oh no! Their going to ruin the surprise! No one will come! I'll be at the movies alone! Get a grip. Just leave the table. Say you have to use the restroom or something. "Um....uh..I have to go to the..uh....bathroom. Excuse me Lita." Mina turned to Lita wanting out of the booth.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm moving. Don't be in such a big hurry!" Lita scooted out of the booth.  
  
Mina stood up quickly and headed to the counter. She hoped that she didn't give away the identities of their dates with that hurry up job of getting out of the booth. The guys had changed directions though.  
  
"Mina, what do you have planned tonight?" Greg inquired as the guys closed in on Mina.  
  
"What do you mean Greg?"  
  
"You know what he means. Who do you have us set up with?" Chad squinted.  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"Yeah, that." Andrew joined in from behind the counter.  
  
"You will just have to find out tonight. Just show up. Hey, where's Darien? Isn't he normally here by now?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling well. He might not make it tonight."  
  
"No! He has to come!"  
  
"Oh, is he your date?" Ken smiled sort of relieved. While Mina was nice and all, she wasn't really his type. He had thought that she wanted him to be her date.  
  
"No." Mina smiled at Ken. Oops. I guess she does want to be my date.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm with friends right now." Mina squeezed through the guys and walked back over to her table.  
  
"I wonder. She hangs out with Lita, Ami, Raye, and Serena. Maybe that's who she set us up with. You think?" Ken stood watching the table. None of the guys could tell who he was staring at, but most of them all ready knew.  
  
"It's a good possibility. You noticed she jumped up when she us coming. Maybe she just doesn't want them to find out either. The only question is who's going with whom." Greg also stared at the table.  
"Are you sure they said that they were coming?" Mina looked worried.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. They want to know who set them up with as much as I do. You should know that by the way Lita and Ami were talking earlier. Speaking of the dates, are you going to tell me mine yet?" Raye was wearing khakis with a purple shirt.  
  
"No. What about Serena? Did she say she was coming for sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming. You put a major guilt trip on me. Remember?" Serena was wearing black shorts and a pink shirt with white bunnies on it, and of course, pigtails.  
  
"Oh thank God. I was sure you weren't coming," Mina looked slightly relieved.  
  
"Well stop worrying. Lita and Ami said they'd be here a little late. Something about that new hair dresser."  
  
"Oh great, now it will take them forever to get here," Raye placed her hand on her forehead in dismay.  
  
"Take us forever huh?" Lita's smiling face greeted Raye.  
  
"Wow! They did a great job with your hair!" Mina looked in amazement at the mass of hair on Lita's head.  
  
"I know. Isn't it wonderful? I thought it looked great with my outfit." Lita struck a pose showing off her green shorts overalls and yellow shirt. Ami stood next to her and struck a similar pose. Ami wore a white shirt with blue pants.  
  
"You look great Lita. So do you Ami." Mina was majorly relieved that all of her friends showed up. "How about you guys go in and I'll wait here for the guys? Kay?"  
  
"Why? Think we'll scare them off?" Raye looked at Mina with a sarcastic look that matched her sarcastic voice.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"All right, we're going." Ami turned to the ticked booth to buy her ticket.  
  
Mina watched her friends enter the theatre. Phew! Now they won't know until later who they're set up with. "Hello Mina." Hopefully, everything will go as planned. Darien had better show up.  
  
"Hey Mina! Come back to Earth." Ken's voice finally registered in Mina's mind.  
  
"Oh, hi Ken!" Mina watched as Ken walked closer to her. "Where's everyone else?" Once again, worry overtook Mina.  
  
"Don't worry, they're coming."  
  
"Should we go in or stand out here and wait?"  
  
"I want to see everyone, but I suppose we should wait out here for the other guys."  
  
"Wait no longer, for we are here m'lady," Andrew took a deep bow, which caused Mina to blush as she smiled. Maybe Ken was a mistake, Andrew's cuter.  
  
"Oh stop it. Just buy your ticket and go in." Mina smiled sheepishly at Andrew.  
  
"As you wish," Andrew smiled back and then headed into the theatre followed closely by Greg, Chad, Ken, Mina and a reluctant Darien. 


	6. Parts 6 and 7

Well, I do agree that this story was written with very short chapters. ^^;; So, I decided to combine some chapters here and there. This one contains chapters 6 and 7. Thank you to every one who is reviewing! ^^ I like hearing what you all have to think!!! *jumps around for no apparent reason* Makes me want to post more quickly too! ^^ Anyway, standard disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with Sailor Moon. Now hurry along and read these chapters and tell me what ya think! ^^  
  
Blame it on the Book Pt 6  
"Okay Chad, your date for the night is, drum roll please...." When nothing happened, Mina continued, "Well, it seems that our drums are all broken. Anyway, There's Ami." Mina pointed to a girl sitting a few rows up.  
  
"Oh, okay," Chad started to walk towards Ami, slightly downhearted.  
  
"What about me?" Greg asked, all ready disappointed.  
  
"Well, I won't ask for a drum roll this time, but there's Lita. See her? I'm sure you can't miss her. She's the one with the huge mass on top of her head," Mina pointed to a seat near Ami and Chad.  
  
"Don't dis the 'do. I like it," Ken was looking at Lita while he was talking to Mina.  
  
"I was kidding. Anyway, Andrew..." Maybe I could pull a switch and set Ken up with Raye instead. Oh well, hopefully it will all work out in the end. "...there's Raye, next to Ami."  
  
"All right," Andrew walked with his head down.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's sit down." Mina walked down towards her seat, which happened to be next to Andrew.  
  
"Wait a minute. If you set all of your close friends up with us then there's only one person left," Darien eyed Mina suspiciously. (sorry all you Darien haters but I can't make him a complete moron)  
  
"Go sit down Darien. She's waiting." Mina smiled, then turned back around and continued to walk. Please don't leave. Please don't leave. Please don't leave.  
  
Darien stood in the back of the theatre watching everyone else. He was indecisive. Should I stay? Last time we talked.....well, it didn't turn out well. That should be reason enough for me to leave. Then again, that would leave her alone. Without a date. Basically a third wheel for everyone else. She looks good in pink. Stop that! She does though. But she poured freezing cold water on my head. But she would be alone. But the water! And that finger! I'm leaving now while I'm still dry! Darien began to walk. Wait! Stop! You're going the wrong direction! No! *Out* the door! Turn around! Get out now! Darien's legs carried him to the seat between Ken and Serena against his volition.  
  
"Hey Meatb....uh, Serena," Darien caught himself just in time.  
  
"Darien!?! What are you doing here?" Serena's face was, again, bright red.  
  
"I guess I'm your date for the night," Darien took a seat just as the lights went out.  
  
The movie started. Serena, realizing for the first time what kind of movie it was, whimpered. Of course she would. A horror flick. What better to get close to your date? I'm going to have to kill her.  
  
As the movie went on, there were many whimpers and cowering faces, mainly Serena's. Raye looked at Andrew once and noticed that instead of holding on to Ken, Mina was grabbing Andrew's hand. Raye didn't mind though. Andrew was a great friend but she didn't really want to date him.  
  
Darien sat uncomfortably next to Serena. He didn't want to be there when Serena probably didn't either. Suddenly, he felt pressure on his hand. Darien looked down to see Serena's small hand clutching his own. It felt nice so he didn't pull away. He actually smiled. Stop it before someone sees idiot! *SIGH* Why am I smiling? Remember the water? The finger?  
  
Serena nearly screamed as she reached for anything nearby. Not realizing what she was doing, Serena grabbed Darien's shoulder and pulled him close to her. She hugged him tightly as she hid her face from the movie. Ohmigod! Ohmigod! I don't want to see that! Mina is soooo dead!  
  
Darien gasped at Serena's unexpected movements. What is she doing!?! Serena opened her eyes to a black shirt. She noticed some green cloth near her right eye. Black shirt? Green coat? Who wears that? OH MY GOD! I am *not* holding on to him. No way! Serena pushed the object hiding her face away. Whoa, he's strong. Nice pecs too. I did not just think that!  
  
Serena turned away from Darien, who had just turned white from shock. Serena was shaking from embarrassment and anger. What if someone saw me? Serena looked over at everyone else while Darien stared forward, still in shock. She was greeted by eight smirking faces.  
  
Mina had another devilish thought. "Darien. Hey Darien!" She whispered softly.  
  
"W-what Mina?"  
  
"We need some drinks. Will you please go get us some? Pretty please." Mina flashed her big blue eyes at Darien and twirled her blonde hair.  
  
"Uh, sure," Darien rose quickly to leave.  
  
"Darien, wait a minute. Serena?"  
  
"Um, yeah Mina?"  
  
"Would you get us some candy?"  
  
"Candy? Really? Yeah, definitely!" Serena stood up in a flash. Mina knew candy would get her to go.  
  
"Thanks hun!"  
  
Darien and Serena left the movie to get food and drinks. Mina on the other hand, turned back to her seat.  
  
"What do you have planned Mina?" Lita looked at her friend, fully aware that she had come up with another plan.  
  
"Well...."  
"What happened in there?" Darien eyed Serena, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing Darien. You remember that." Serena refused to look at him. That's right. Just tell yourself and Darien that nothing happened and maybe you'll both believe it.  
  
"Okay," Darien stepped up to the counter and ordered drinks for everyone. Serena followed, picking out practically every kind of candy they had.  
Blame it on the Book Pt 7  
  
"So, where are we going?" Ami questioned everyone.  
  
"I was thinking that we could go to that nice little place on Broadway and Main. You know, that little sushi restaurant," Mina looked innocently at the guys, who, of course, would have to pay.  
  
"That's the most expensive place in town Mina," Ken looked worried.  
  
"Oh I see. We're not important enough to buy a decent meal for. Okay, we can go to McDonald's or something." Mina stuck her bottom lip out just slightly. Let's see them refuse the old lip and baby blues.  
  
"Of course we're not going to McDonald's Mina," Andrew glared at Ken.  
  
"Personally, I would rather cook dinner myselfffuh!" Lita regretted her words when Mina pushed her elbow into her stomach. "Then again, my kitchen is a mess. I don't think I'd be able to cook right now."  
  
"We'll go to the sushi place." Andrew smiled at Mina who returned the gesture.  
  
"Lita, if it's any consolation, I'd rather eat your cooking than McDonald's or the sushi place's," Ken whispered into Lita's ear and then took off before she could say anything. All Lita could do anyway was blush.  
  
Darien and Serena walked on in silence, each on an opposite side of the group. Mina was walking next to Andrew. They were talking about the arcade. Lita was walking behind Ken, for probably the first time in her life, she was too shy to step up next to him. Raye, Chad, Ami and Greg walked in a mixed group, no one really next to each other, no one really alone.  
  
They reached the restaurant in no time. As they went inside, everyone marveled at the beautiful artwork in the entrance.  
  
"May I help you?" The waiter at the door spoke in a snooty voice as he looked over the group of kids.  
  
"Yes, we would like a table for ten," Andrew spoke up first.  
  
"You look a little young to be in here. Are you sure you have enough money sir?"  
  
"Of course we do. Please, a table for ten." Andrew was surprised at the waiter.  
  
"Walk this way," The waiter turned around and walked away.  
  
"Well, at least we're in," Greg turned to Ami and smiled.  
  
When the waiter seated the group, they didn't sit by the same person they did at the theatre. Andrew and Mina sat next to each other. Then it was Lita and Ken, Ami and Greg, which left Raye, Chad, Serena, and Darien. Chad took a seat next to Mina. Darien sat down next to Ken. Serena looked at each other and shrugged, then sat between the guys.  
  
"Stop making goo-goo eyes you two, you're making me sick!" Raye yelled at Mina and Andrew from across the table.  
  
"Shut up Raye," Mina didn't look away from Andrew.  
  
"Don't tell Raye to shut up Mina," Lita glared at Mina.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business Lita," Andrew continued to stare at Mina.  
  
"Don't talk to Lita that way!" Ken glared at Andrew.  
  
"Get a room why don't you!" Raye looked very upset.  
  
"I repeat, shut up Raye," Mina still stared at Andrew. This is perfect!  
  
"You shouldn't talk to Raye that way Mina," Chad stared at the table.  
  
"Why don't you stay out of it Chad?" Greg put his two cents in.  
  
"Stop fighting you guys!" Serena whined.  
  
"Shut your trap Greg," Ken turned his head to look at his new target.  
  
"Why don't you?" Ami questioned Ken.  
  
"Shut up know-it-all," Lita glared at Ami now.  
  
"Please stop fighting!" Serena said.  
  
"Stay out of it Serena!" Everyone except for Darien shouted.  
  
"I'm leaving. Coming Ken?" Lita stood.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Would you take me home Andrew? I obviously have only two friends here. Ami, Greg, would you like a ride home too?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mina," Ami replied.  
  
"Come on Chad, we can go back to the temple now," Raye stood," I'll see you later Lita."  
  
Everyone left the table and the restaurant, leaving Darien and Serena sitting alone. 


	7. Part 8

I'm soooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this part out. I've run into a few small snags. * sigh * But at least I'm getting' it out now! ^^; Anyway.I don't own the characters associated with Sailor Moon, I'm only molding them for my little story. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Blame it on the Book Part 8  
Serena stared at the table not quite sure what to do next. Darien, on the other hand, looked at Serena. Something just didn't seem right about what just happened. I don't know what it is, but something just...was wrong. I can't put my finger on it but it seemed kind of....  
  
"Well, I guess we should call it a night," Serena continued to stare at the table.  
  
"I guess so. Good thing we didn't order any food. I don't have a lot of money right now." Darien looked away from Serena.  
  
"I suppose I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow," Serena stood awkwardly (yes, it's spelled correctly).  
  
"Yeah," Darien stood as well.  
  
Darien let Serena lead the way out. As the two walked, they were silent. Darien still a little scared of Serena. Serena still a little mad at Darien.  
  
It was dark outside. The sun had set only minutes ago, but it was as if it had been hidden for hours. Serena gazed at the brilliant moon. Darien watched her. The moon light casts a lovely glow on her face. She looks almost.....sophisticated. Almost anyway. It does make her look older though. I guess she really if beautiful. I should probably keep that from Andrew and the guys, or I'll never hear the end of it.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"What Darien?"  
  
"Do need a ride home or something?"  
  
Serena hesitated. Do I really want the jerk to give me a ride? He *was* really nice tonight, for once. Wonder why.  
  
"Do you Serena?"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah. Thanks Darien."  
  
Darien and Serena continued to walk in silence. They neared the movie theatre where Darien had parked. Darien went straight to the passenger door. As he unlocked the door. Darien stared at Serena's reflection in the window. Darien held the door open, allowing Serena to take a seat inside the black jeep. Serena hid her face, which was now a pinkish color from blushing. Darien closed the car door and walked around to the driver's side door. He unlocked it and climbed inside. Darien turned the key in the ignition. The jeep started without a problem and Darien pulled out.  
  
"Do you mind if we stop at my apartment first? I need to pick up a book I have to return to the library tonight." Darien kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"No. Isn't the library closed?"  
  
"They have a drop off slot. I didn't think you actually knew what a library was. With your grades, I would think you had never heard of one." DOH! YOU IDIOT!  
  
"WHAT!?!" Serena was surprised by the comment.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry Serena..." Darien trailed off. He knew it would do no good now.  
  
"Sorry!?! You jerk! Take me home, now!" Serena turned to look out the window. I knew it was too good to be true. He really is a jerk. I should have walked home. Better yet, I should have stayed home. Serena tried hard to keep the tears that made light paths down her cheeks a secret from Darien, but she wasn't succeeding.  
  
Darien decided not to chance saying another word. He might have his mouth open long enough to take one foot out and replace it with the other. He glanced at Serena and could tell that she was definitely crying. His heart ached at the thought of this young girl crying. It hurt worse to know that he was the cause of it all. How could he be so cruel? He didn't have the answer.  
  
"Where are we? I thought you were taking me home." Serena wiped her face, giving up on trying to hide her tears from Darien.  
  
"I told you that I needed to stop at my apartment. You can stay in the car if you want," Darien pulled to a stop in front of an apartment building.  
  
"I'm not staying out here. It's dark outside." Serena opened her car door and stepped outside.  
  
"Fine." Darien walked up to the door. He walked inside the door and held it open for Serena. She just walked in without a reply. Darien hung his head at the cold shoulder he was getting. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to go back to him teasing her, her teasing him. He didn't like it when she was truly mad at him. It was like a part of him was numb.  
  
Darien led the way up the stairs. Serena watched him quietly from behind. He was acting so nice now. It was as if his comment was an accident. Maybe he really did mean the apology. But why would Darien Chiba apologize to me? It's him that makes me mad everyday. My head hurts. I don't even spend as much time doing my homework as I do thinking of Darien's complexities. Whoa, that's a big word. Maybe he's rubbing off on me.  
  
Darien stopped on a floor and opened the door leading to the hallway. Darien lead Serena down the hall to a door. He took out a set of keys and unlocked the apartment.  
  
"Come in Serena. Sorry it's kinda messy."  
  
"Messy? It's cleaner than my room has ever been. Wait a minute, I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Fine." Darien began to search his desk area. "Oh no."  
  
"What? What does 'oh no' mean?"  
  
"Thought you weren't talking to me."  
  
"Forget that. What does 'oh no' mean?"  
  
"The book must have gotten into my laundry basket."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That means I have to go to the laundry room downstairs. You can stay here if you want."  
  
"No way, I'm coming with."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go." Darien began to lead the way down the back to the door. Serena stepped out into the hallway, followed by Darien who locked the door behind him. Darien, once again in the lead, made his way down the steps. The stairwell was dark and dreary, which only served to multiply their moods. I said I was sorry. Can't she accept an apology?  
  
I can't believe he said that. He was so rude. I thought we might have been becoming friends, but I guess I was wrong. Serena watched her feet step down onto each step.  
  
After what seemed an eternity's worth of stairs, the room marked "Laundry Room" came into view. He reached out to the old door knob and tried to open the door, but it refused to budge.  
  
"Can't you go any faster? I don't like it down here." Serena searched the walls finding quite a few cracks in the concrete.  
  
"I can only go so fast. Why do want to leave so bad? Does this place scare you?" Darien half smiled.  
  
"Shut up Darien and get a move on." Serena stopped closer to the one she addressed.  
  
"Coward," Darien muttered under his breath. The door finally decided to cooperate and opened.  
  
Once inside the room, Darien moved swiftly across the floor to a basket of clothes. He dug through the dirty clothes.  
  
As soon as Darien found what he was looking for, he turned to the door. "Oh, by the way, don't close the....." Darien stopped mid-sentence when he looked up to discover that Serena had already shut the door, "...door." Darien hung his head.  
  
"What? What did I do now?" Serena saw Darien hang his head.  
  
"The door locks. We can't open it from the inside."  
  
"No, it has to open. I have to go home. My dad will kill me!" Serena practically ran to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"It won't open. You might as well give up trying," Darien sighted as he looked for something to sit on.  
  
"NO! I have to get out!" Serena squealed a she pounded the door with her fists.  
  
"You might as well sit down. That doors not going to open until someone decides to do laundry," Darien sat down on a pile of clothes.  
  
"Oh no! I am *not* getting stuck in here with you!" Serena pounded harder.  
  
"Is it really all that bad to be stuck with me?"  
  
"Go to Hell Darien. You got me into this. Now get me out! What is wrong with this stupid door anyway? Who would invent a door that can only be opened from the outside!?"  
  
"What do you expect? It's a Wynn Company door. (AN: Wynn is the last name of one of my best friends. The one I fashion Serena after actually.) And I did not get you into this. You're the one who wanted to come with me. I told you to stay in the car to begin with."  
  
Serena pushed her back against the door and slid down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees. A long sigh escaped her throat.  
  
"How long do you think we have?" Serena looked over at Darien.  
  
"I can't say for sure. Probably until morning. It is, after all, ten o'clock." Darien checked his watch.  
  
"Now I know I'm going to be grounded for life." Serena turned her eyes to the floor. She couldn't bare to look at the man sitting across the room. She didn't want to see the dark hair that covered his deep sapphire eyes, or the strong jaw that sometimes caused her pain.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for this Serena. It wasn't intentional," Darien turned to face Serena better. He studied the small face that held soft sky blue eyes, a petite nose, and a small mouth (when closed). Everything fit perfectly to her in every way. He followed her hands up to her arms to her shoulders and then down her pigtails, thinking all the while that the scene would make a beautiful picture. If only her face wasn't so serious and sad.  
  
"I know Darien," Serena set her chin on her knees.  
  
"It looks like this is the perfect end to the perfect date."  
  
"Do you really consider it a date?" Serena couldn't help but look at Darien.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Did you?" Darien had to look away, half embarrassed by being caught looking at her.  
  
"I don't know. Darien, I have a question."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me? I mean, I don't mind that you tease me, but do you gave to make fun of my grades? I all ready get enough of that from Raye and Mom."  
  
"To tell you the truth Serena, I don't really know the answer. I honestly don't try to hurt you. Upset you yes, of course, but hurt you, no."  
  
"Oh, I see." Serena looked away again.  
  
"Serena, will you forgive me for earlier, when I called you Meat...uh, well, you know."  
  
"You mean when you called me Meatball Head again after I dared you to?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be it."  
  
"Only if you forgive me for flipping you off and pouring water on your head, and.." Serna stood up and started to walk over to Darien. He moved over to allow her room to sit down.  
  
"And what?" Darien looked at Serena waiting for her to finish her sentence.  
  
"And you start calling me Meatball Head again. I think it's cute. I just never wanted you to know that. It's the first nickname I've had aside from Bunny," Serena smiled at Darien.  
  
Darien couldn't help but laugh. It was deep and velvety.  
  
"Wow, Darien Chiba actually laughing? What gone wrong in the world?" Serena turned away from Darien again.  
  
"Remember this moment forever. I can't tell you the next time I laugh other than at your expense." Darien smiled too.  
  
Darien's brow became deep and furrowed when he heard a strange noise. It was almost like an animal growling, but he had never heard an animal sound like that before.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Darien looked around the room.  
  
"Sorry, it's my stomach. We didn't have dinner, remember?" Serena's face went red.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, lets see what we've got here." Darien stood up and walked to a box in the corner. Serena was a little sad to see him get up. Curse you stomach! Why did you pick this time to speak up? Whoa, am I actually wishing that Darien was still here, sitting next to me? I guess its time to stop lying to myself. Yes, I like Darien. There, I admitted it. Too bad I'm talking to myself.  
  
"Okay Meatball Head, we have Lay's and pretzels and some candy bars. What's your choice?"  
  
"Oh, let me see the candy bars!" Serena stood up and began to run towards Darien. The only problem was that she did it just slightly too fast. She tripped just before she reached the corner. Darien, seeing Serena falling, took a step and reached out to catch the falling blonde. He made it just in time.  
  
"Should have known," Darien said as he began to lift Serena to a standing position. He tried to avoid her eyes. He was afraid that if looked into the blue eyes of this young girl, he would fall. He would fall so deep he wouldn't be able to escape. Darien wasn't sure if he was ready for that, after all, he still had school, and....well, school. How could he focus on both? Stop lying! You're afraid of it. You're afraid to love. That's your problem. Wait! Avoid the eyes! But it was too late. 


End file.
